


Boys

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Two teachers in the afterlife, and the boys they didn't dare touch.
Kudos: 2





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted in 2008.

Mostly they talk about the boys. Not the ones they touched but the ones they didn’t dare to. Hector tells Albus about Posner, and Albus tells him, more hesitantly, about Harry. Different circumstances, Hector thinks, for he never had that sort of boy, a Boy Who Lived, one who might have to die, but he can imagine it all the same, all too easily.

They watch them, as they grow into men, and Albus is proud of Harry and Hector is not of Posner but they are both aching nonetheless. It is a small comfort to have one another, someone who understands, small but real to know that there is someone else who knows what it is like, to look at the unattainable, now always-unattainable, and wish that you could have crossed that line, beyond eccentric and indulged and into the realms of true wickedness.

The boys that you most want to touch are the ones you don’t dare to. Hector always knew that, and Albus learned it late in life, and now they are both here, wishing they’d been a worse sort of person at those times rather than others, wishing they were guilty rather than wondering, still, now.


End file.
